onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
One Tree Hill (episode)
"One Tree Hill" is the thirteenth episode of the ninth season of One Tree Hill and the 187th episode produced in the series. It is being broadcast on April 4, 2012. In the final chapter of One Tree Hill, the tenth anniversary of Tric brings old faces and new possibilities for the Tree Hill family. Synopsis Returning Characters *Bevin Mirskey Voice-over Memorable Quotes Music Blue Sky by Patty Griffin One Tree Hill by U2 Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Trivia *The finale of the series has the same name as the series. *This episode marks the return of Bevin Smith after a 4 year absence. She is one of only six characters from the first season to appear in the finale, the other five being Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Skills, and Mouth (all of whom appeared in all nine seasons), and one of eleven to appear in the final season, the others being Junk, Fergie, Dan (all of whom appeared in all nine seasons), Deb, and Lucas. *The final still shot of the series contains Chris, Chase, Quinn, Clay, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, and Millie. All of them except Bevin participate in an ending "monologue." *Mouth mentions Felix (who has not been mentioned or seen since Season 2) and his relationship to Brooke to Chase (who didn't appear until 2 seasons later), who respond with "Who?" *The 4 children watching the basketball game are Davis Baker, Lydia Scott, Jude Baker and Logan Evans. *This episode is the third two hour episode event of One Tree Hill. Both the season two finale and season five premiere where also two hours events - two episodes showed back-to-back). *The series finale was watched by 1.43 million viewers. *None of the main cast members appeared in all 187 episodes in the series. The closest was Sophia Bush (Brooke), who appeared in 186 of the 187 episodes. In second place was Bethany Joy Galeotti (Haley), who appeared in 184 of 187 episodes; followed by James Lafferty (Nathan) (182 of 187), Lee Norris (Mouth) (92 of 187) and Paul Johansson (Dan) (91 of 187). *James Lafferty (Nathan) and Bethany Joy Galeotti (Haley) are the only two original main cast members to appear in both the pilot and the series finale, as well as then-supporting-now-main cast members Lee Norris (Mouth) and Antwon Tanner (Skills). The Pilot was the only episode in which Sophia Bush (Brooke) did not appear. *Although credited, Paul Johansson (Dan) does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Ted Davis Category:Episodes featuring Alexa Category:Episodes featuring Genna